


Buoyancy

by MereWhispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (this ain't epilogue compliant), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereWhispers/pseuds/MereWhispers
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been the best of friends for quite a number of years, now. And Hermione knows that that's all they'll ever be.Because, how could she ever fall for herbest friend, when she had a line ofsuchamazing guys slipping in and out of her bed, right?Uh―wrong.Obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:**  
>  **#1** So, I'd actually written this thingy three years back, and I've developed my writing style vastly, since then. I've revisited and brushed a few things up, here and there, but it is still gonna seem different than how I write, these days.
> 
> **#2** Also, Hermione and Draco are extremely OOC, here, so proceed with caution if that bothers you.

**7th October, 2001**  
**The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**  
**Ministry of Magic**  
**16.20 hrs**

“Well. This is insanity,” Draco's declaration entered the office before he did.

Hermione looked up from the report on the census of Centaurs in her hand. She cocked an eyebrow at the blond. “What is?”

“They've teamed me up with Ronald Weasley. _Weasley_ , Hermione!” He threw his hands up before slumping into a chair across her desk, looking like he wanted to throw up.

Knowing Draco, Hermione believed he probably _did_.

Ron and Draco teaming up… _Merlin_ , she couldn't wait to see Ron's reaction to this! Or, better put, Ron's _outraged tantrum_ that was sure to come. Oh, dear God. She couldn't contain her amusement.

Draco, meanwhile, sported a permanent scowl, and she eventually had to drop her devious grin. He huffed out a breath, blowing his white blonde fringes off from their position over his forehead. Hermione laughed aloud.

 _Good God_ , he was being a child.

“Shut it, Hermione, I'm _dying_ here!” Draco scowled again.

Hermione straightened, clearing her throat. “I'm sorry, I was just imagining Ron's enraged, reddened face, and got carried away. Right. So… details?”

Draco sighed. “We're to be in Honolulu, Hawaii for a week, beginning three days from now. Some idiot has been using the _Imperius_ curse with abandon, every next day, and has something to do with a snake.”

Hermione frowned. _Snake_?

“Shacklebolt,” Draco continued, “wants a Parselmouth on the team. Now. The entire _world_ knows how Potter's been in a permanent temperamental fit these days. He was immediately warded off the case. But that bloody idiot of a third limb of your _Golden Trio_ was more than willing to grab the opportunity to visit Hawaiian beaches.” He grimaced, clicking his tongue. “And Shacklebolt somehow remembered about my snake Animagus.”

Hermione nodded, frowning as she thought it over.

Despite all the hilarity she found in Ron and Draco teaming up, Hermione knew this wasn't going to work out for the two wizards, _at all_. And then there were Harry’s “temperamental fits,” as Draco put them, which were an outcome of his wedding to Ginny being less than a month away. Hermione could perfectly understand the stress and pressure that the early processes of becoming a part of the Weasley family entailed. She’d been there, living it herself for over a year, after all.

Coming back into the present when Draco released a grunt of frustration, Hermione channeled her thoughts to the problem at hand.

She was practical enough to know that great friend or not, Draco was still a git. And then there was Ron who had never really gotten over his immature impulsiveness. There was no way the two were getting through this seemingly risky assignment without killing each other.

“Do you want me to do something?” she asked the distressed wizard, tentatively.

Draco looked up, eyes shining bright. “ _Can_ you do something, Hermione?”

With a chuckle, Hermione nodded. “I think so. I can, maybe, talk to Percy and he might be able to take care of this.” At his confused expressions, she smiled. “I can ask him to request Shacklebolt to either change your partner, or take _you_ off the case. Whatever you prefer.”

His hands reached across the desk, clutching both of hers, dramatically. She laughed, surprised at his uncharacteristic desperation.

“ _Please_ , Hermione, do take me off this case,” he pleaded, looking like he'd beg on his knees if she asked him to.

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her free hand over their joint hands. “Of course, Draco. Give me a day.”

* * *

**9th October, 2001**  
**Hermione's Apartment**  
**22.05 hrs**

Hermione hummed to herself, concentrating on the meticulous task of drying her frizzy hair with a controller Hot Air charm. Well aware of how frizzy her hair could get, she stopped before they'd dried completely and proceeded to wrap herself in a fluffy bathrobe.

She padded out of the bathroom, happily, still basking in the wonders the long, warm lavender bath had done to her.

No sooner had she kept her feet in her room, than she was squeezed in a bone crushing hug. She squealed in alarm, but immediately relaxed when she recognized the mixture of the woody fragrance of a French cologne and sandalwood body wash enveloping her. She'd only ever smelled the combination on one person, these past four years.

“Thanks a lot, Hermione,” Draco mumbled into her hair. “They sent off Pucey on the case.”

Finally being released, Hermione smiled at him. “You're welco…” She trailed off, eyes widening as she processed his words again. “Did you say Pucey? As in _Adrian_ Pucey?”

Draco's face twisted in disdain at the name. This idiot was scornful at every other Slytherin, these days, it seemed. He nodded, though.

Hermione groaned aloud, throwing her hands up. “He's going to kill me!” she cried out.

Adrian Pucey was the guy Hermione had been collecting her guts about bedding, since past three months. They were friends of sorts, and had begun hanging out in loose groups, ever since one of his distant relatives was brought in to arrange things at Harry and Ginny's engagement function.

“And why on earth would he do that?” Draco asked, his voice laden with confusion.

Hermione looked up to find him scowling. She held back a laugh, deciding that Draco's pouty scowls actually made him look _cute_. She wouldn't dare tell him that, of course. “We're friends, Draco. Why else?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I thought he might have been the number… _seven_ , is it? On that infamous "to-sleep-with” list of yours.”

Hermione could feel her cheeks flaming. “Can you not call me out on that? _You_ were the one who suggested that idea to me!”

Draco looked incredulous. “ _Hermione_! I had suggested you to sleep with _more than one_ person, wench, not make a _conquest_ out of it! And―no, don't give me that look! I'd done that when _you_ pleaded me to show you a way of proving to Ronald Weasley that you could attract attention!”

Hermione bristled. Why was he _right_?

“Alright. I admit that was what you said. But, _but_! That happened when _you_ rejected my proposal of fake dating!”

He froze, looking flustered for a lingering moment.

Hermione frowned. What? Draco Malfoy was _fluster_ ed? No, she was definitely hallucinating.

Draco looked away, then, and raked a hand through his hair.

Hermione's brows shot up. This was a very obvious nervous tick of his. Why was he being _nervous_?

She got the answer after he huffed out a breath.

“I _apologize_ , okay? I didn't want us to ruin… this… this _camaraderie_ between us.”

She smiled brightly. Neither did she.

But the she stopped smiling, and narrowed her eyes. What noun had he just used?

“ _Camaraderie_? Really, Draco?” Hermione burst out laughing when he gave her another one of his scowls. “We've been best friends for _years_ , now! Not accepting wouldn't make you hate me again. Oh God. It's been almost _four_ years, Draco! Get over yourself and call me a _friend_ , will you?” She wiped off a tear of laughter, slowly coming down from her high.

He flashed her a crooked smile. “It’s hard, munchkin. What with all of our history.”

She winced. “Don't you _ever_ address me with such a cheeky nickname again, Draco Malfoy.”

He smirked. “As you say, _cupcake_.”

 _That ferret!_ How old was he? _Twelve?_ He sure behaved like it.

Well. She could behave like she was, too!

Hermione launched herself at him, just as he darted off across the room and then out of it. She raced after him, all the way up to her dining room. They stood at the opposite ends of the dining table, eventually, panting heavily. He still had a mischievous smile on his face, and she wanted to punch it off, _for real_.

“Apologize!” she demanded, hands braced against the table while she heaved.

He laughed aloud. “Yeah… I'm deeply sorry… for chasing you around…” he breathed out between heavy panting, the sly glint in his eyes hinting that he knew something she didn't, “when your bathrobe was threatening to slip off your breasts!” And he burst out laughing, again.

She gasped loudly, grasping both the lapels of her bathrobe and clutching them tighter. However, she realised that her dignity was more than properly covered, already, and that the arse had merely been making a fool of her.

“Not that I'd mind, though.” Draco winked at her, making her growl in fury.

“I'm going back and getting _sensibly_ dressed!” she announced through clenched teeth, before turning on her heels and rushing off.

His laughter followed. “But… Conquest number seven, Mister Pucey, missed a bloody _show_!” His voice kept rising in accordance as she distanced, “He _did_! Not that you won't―”

She shut the door to her bedroom with a scrunched up nose in his direction. Though, after the door was shut, she smiled. At least _one_ person seemed to support her about Adrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a word! ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd totally forgotten I'd begun posting this story. I came here, today, hoping to post the first chapter – wow me.

**27th October, 2001**  
**Draco's Apartment**  
**01.26 hrs**

“How long do you plan on continuing this, Hermione? It has been more than a week, already,” Draco questioned, out of the blues.

Hermione didn't feel like stalling. She sighed, putting her notepad and Muggle pen away. Then she stretched her curled up legs.

“I don't know, Draco,” she breathed out, sighing again. “It is too soon for love. But I won't lie to you… I never really expected him to offer being, uh… I mean arranged this… you know. Being, you know?” She faltered, not wanting to use the words. He did it for her.

“ _Fuck buddies_ , you mean?” he supplied, feigning nonchalance as he hummed, then shook his head, scratching off whatever he'd written.

She grimaced. “ _Friends with benefits_.” She shot him a glare, when he grinned at her. “And yes, I do want Adrian to give us a chance, at least. But he's way too set on believing that our Slytherin–Gryffindor differences will result in us not working out, in the end.”

Draco chuckled. She looked up at his leisurely sprawled stance on the bed. He was leaning on his left elbow as his right hand worked on the quill and parchment, kept next to him on the rich, silk bed covers. Hermione didn't know how he managed to work on this extremely comfortable bed of his. She had reached the verge of falling asleep countless times. The covers were _too_ smooth, and the mattress _too_ soft and fluffy, _wow_.

“I'm Slytherin, too. And here you are - lounging on my bed, in my bedroom, in my flat that is _totally_ _empty_ , leave for us two,” he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. “Do you think, had our differences been really that material, we would have been here? With _such_ comfort around the other?” he asked, growing serious.

She smiled at him. “I know that, Draco. But you…” He looked up, then, with expectant eyes. “You're different, Draco. You're my best friend. You're like Harry and Ron… no, maybe not _Ron_ ,” she corrected with a grimace, “to me. And this house… Well, I practically _liv_ e here, don't you think?”

He smirked. “No one knows _this_ better than me. My bathroom has a spare toothbrush for you, the chest, in there, holds multiple hair-ties that you've collected, my kitchen has a coffee mug that is the _only_ one you'd ever allow to be served a drink in. Even my _closet_ gets me worked up when I come across _your_ jumpers instead of mine.” He chuckled.

Hermione ducked her head, suddenly feeling shy. She never really noticed when she began sharing so much with him. And, all of this _was_ , actually, as intimate as it would have been with Harry and Ron. And, _yes_ , she decided, with Ron _too_ , despite their breakup.

She smiled. Draco Malfoy had become a beautiful part of her life, the way her two dear boys had always been.

“Stop grinning like a fool, woman,” Draco grumbled, frowning at the page before him. “Do you think Ginny would like red carnations, or would she prefer red roses to go with the white ones in her bouquet?”

Hermione snapped back to the task at hand. She gave it a thought. “I think she’d like _hydrangeas_ , actually.”

Draco gave her a bored look. “Those are not on the list.”

“We'll order them separately, then.” She crossed her arms, stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes. “What about orchids? They can be coloured, right? And they're on the list, so―”

“Hydrangeas are her favourite, Draco. Must have slipped Molly's mind when she made the list. Drop it,” she countered, picking up her own notepad to browse through the list of drinks George had owled her earlier that day. “Do you really think Muggle champagne is a good idea?”

Draco looked up, nibbling on his lower lip.

She did a double take. When did he catch _that_ habit of hers? She'd been rubbing off way too much on him.

“I think so, yes.” He nodded. “In fact, let's include Muggle, red wine into the menu, too. Blaise is addicted to that stuff.”

She was surprised. “But that isn't on the list…” She trailed off at his pointed look. “Fine, fine, we'll get it separately.”

“So… When is your next date with Pucey?” he asked, stretching his arms above his head as he lied on his back with closed eyes.

She cocked her head to a side. “Why are you bringing him up again and again, tonight?”

“Because _you_ don't have him on your mind, tonight.”

She blinked. That _was_ true, actually. She didn't.

“But… I'm just focusing on my best friend's wedding preparations properly. Is it a big deal? What is your point, Draco?”

He smiled, eyes still closed. “Reconsider your wanting to be with him, Hermione. Or, tell him that you don't wish to be his casual sleeping mate.”

She didn't question him about why he bothered. She had just discovered the similarities that the dynamics of her relation with Draco held to her relation with Ron and Harry. She _knew_ why he bothered; he was concerned about her.

She smiled. “I guess I will.”

When he didn't respond, she squinted at him, sighing when she realised he was already asleep. She decided to retire as well.

She shoved all the notes and quills and pens into the middle of his king sized bed and laid down on the other side, with all of the stuff scattered between her and the asleep blond.

Before fatigue shut her eyes, she had mentally prepared herself to propose to Adrian.

* * *

 **29th October, 2001**  
**The Farmhouse**  
**Pucey Estates**  
**14.20 hrs**

There were rare moments in her life when Hermione Granger accepted her foolishness― _extremely_ rare. She could count them on one hand, and she won't even be using all the fingers. Accepting Ron's wedding proposal had been one of them. And this―the current scenario before her eyes―was the proof of another. Yet, she wasn't willing to give up without a fight.

“Just _what_ do you mean by that, Adrian?” she hissed, eyes narrowed and hands balled into fists at her sides.

Adrian sighed, tiredly. “Please, Hermione, don't be like this. You _knew_ we weren't going anywhere, ever since we began… _Heck_! You know, if you'd just have agreed with the contract idea, none of this would―”

“No!” she cut him off, sharply, a finger pointed at him. “I'm _glad_ we're having this discussion, Pucey!” He didn't even flinch at her using his surname and her heart shattered further. “I didn't agree with having a contract because I'd _hoped_ that there would be something more between us, someday! But, obviously, I've been a dreamer, haven't I?”

He sighed again. “Does this discussion have a point? See,” he exclaimed, sitting up, and grabbed his thrown away jumper from the floor, “if you want to end this arrangement, then let me tell you, there are _multiple_ better ways of doing it.”

She stood gaping at him for quite long. She was confessing having _more than merely physical_ attachment towards him, and this sodden excuse of a wizard had the gall to term it an attempt from her side at breaking their…

Did he say _arrangement_? Hermione bristled.

“Damn you, Adrian Pucey, you're a _scumbag_!” She grabbed a paper weight from the desk she stood next to, and hauled it towards him.Unfortunately, it missed its target. She groaned. “I don't ever want to see your face, again, Adrian,” she said, quietly, then. “Don't ever try to contact me. Okay?”

Without waiting for his response, and without bothering to wear her underwear first, she quickly slid into the knee length dress she ceremoniously worn for the occasion of going out on a real date with Adrian, as his _girlfriend_. But―

Ugh, she was a _fool_!

She _Accio-_ d all of her scattered belongings from across the room, plunged them into her bead bag, and with a disgusted, final sneer at the dumbfounded man before her, she left the Pucey Estates.

* * *

 **29th October, 2001**  
**Auror Office**  
**Ministry of Magic**  
**15.02**

Without bothering to knock, Hermione barged into the Auror’s cabin. What could the worst view be? Him shagging a witch? Hermione was way too much pissed off to be bothered by that.

But, thankfully, Draco was sitting all alone with his nose buried in an extremely thick, seemingly old tome. The parchments he was flicking through seemed at least a century old. No wonder, being an Auror was the _worst_ of jobs to handle, here, at the Ministry.

“Draco,” she called out after a minute, when she concluded that he was too focussed to notice her presence.

But he merely grunted in acknowledgement, brows constantly fissured as he focussed hard on whatever the hell he was studying.

She took a deep breath. “I broke it off with Adrian.”

His head snapping up was followed by slipping of an inkpot and quill off his table in an accompanying loud crash, and his eyes as wide as she had never seen them. “ _What_?” he croaked.

She tried again, “I… broke it off… with Adrian.”

He gulped, audibly, and cleared his throat. “Well… that implies you had a talk?” She gave him a firm nod. “Right. And… what went wrong, that you're breaking up?”

She sighed. She knew she would sound childish, but _heck_ ―she couldn't let her best friend have any misconceptions about it. “At the risk of seeming snobbish… _I dumped him_ , Draco. It was not a mutual agreement. He turned out to be a filthy dunce… and… I kicked his arse…” she finished with vague hand gestures, feeling incredibly silly.

Dead silence prevailed after her mini speech. It had been seconds, but Hermione felt them weighing heavy on her shoulders when her cheeks heated up. _Gods_ , what the hell did she just _blabber?_ To top her embarrassment off, Draco was still looking at her with his jaw dropped.

Three more heartbeats passed…and then he broke out laughing

In the next minute, loud guffaws echoed through the entire office as she joined in.

She felt strangely relieved at the realization that her Draco had clearly gone past the point of being able to ridicule her, ever again. He obviously respected her and cared about her, and that was more than she had ever asked for. Her heart soared at that thought.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, I always forget I'm posting this!

**30th October, 2001**  
**The Ballroom**  
**Malfoy Manor**  
**00.47 hrs**

Hermione was amused when Theodore Nott―dressed up as a Pirate―asked her for a dance. But she was more than amused when Draco grimaced in exasperation from across the hall at his approach. Informing Nott that she would rather relax for a while, she made her way to Draco.

He was shaking his head when she stepped before him. She raised an eyebrow.

“What is with all this overreaction? Isn't he a _friend_ of yours?” she asked, sharply.

He huffed out a breath. “Theo is a brilliant candidate if you're looking for rebound.” He smirked when her jaw dropped at his on point deduction of her intentions. “I read you like a book, Hermione, stop gaping, please.”

Shutting her mouth, she grinned at him.

Then, looking around, she spotted Narcissa Malfoy eyeing the two of them with a knowing smile. Flushing, she fidgeted nervously.

“Relax,” Draco murmured into his goblet of Firewhiskey. “You aren't the first to bear with her hobby of matchmaking me.”

She winced. This did nothing to calm her, actually.

“Who else?” she asked, instead, scanning the feverishly dancing Halloween Party crowd for a spectacled, black-haired savior of the mankind. Why did Ginny have to corner him when _she_ needed Harry?

“Astoria Greengrass.” Draco chuckled when her eyes automatically latched on to the blonde on Ron's arm. “Weasley came second in line, yes.”

She snickered, shaking her head when Ron looked over and raised his eyebrows, questioningly. “This is news.”

Draco shrugged. “Not really. Mother tries matchmaking me with almost every girl I get into my bed.” She scowled. He immediately corrected with a grin, “At least whoever _she thinks_ I've gotten into my bed.”

Her eyes widened, incredulously. Was he implying what she thought he was implying? If so―then _ew, gross_. She needed verbal confirmation.

“Do you mean she thinks you have… with me…” She grimaced. Even putting it in words was weird. Narcissa Malfoy was a crazy woman.

“She thinks we sleep together, Hermione. On a regular basis, too,” he explained with a tired sigh.

Oh. _God_.

“Well, then… I must better seek out Nott, yeah?” she asked with a nervous smile. Damn the Malfoy Matriarch for making her awkward before this hard earned friend of hers!

“Yeah. As you wish.” He shrugged with a slight smile.

She smiled back. “Alright.”

His face was a canvass of swirling emotions as she made to move. She halted when she witnessed a layer of sadness drift on it. What was going on?

“Draco?”

He jumped. Clearly, he had been lost in thoughts and didn't notice her stopping. He hummed in question, turning around to refill his goblet.

“Are you okay?” She frowned. Why was she being privy?

He huffed a laugh. “A little smashed, but coherent enough. Why?”

She thought it was taking him longer than necessary to refill. Tentatively, she kept a palm over his forearm. He sagged in frustrated defeat, which he always did when she didn't back out and kept pressing him to accept things that he wasn't otherwise. She had known him long enough to interpret his reactions.

But then her eyes met Narcissa’s over his shoulder. Hermione wasn't sure she could simply stomach all the affection reflected in the blonde woman's gaze. And what was it for? Was Narcissa giving her...some sort of _approval_ with regards to Draco? Suddenly feeling dizzy at the prospect of Narcissa wanting her to _be_ with Draco, she dropped his arm and stepped away. In hindsight, she saw Lucius Malfoy slide to his wife's side as she approached to murmur something into his ear.

“Never mind,” Hermione muttered, and Draco looked at her with a frown.

“Are _you_ okay?” He sounded a bit sloshed.

“I need to look for Theo, Draco.” She looked at her wrung hands as she heard his sniggers.

“Mum?” He took a sip when she looked up with a sheepish smile and shrugged.

“Don’t go getting completely plastered, okay?” she whispered, patting him affectionately at the shoulder and twisted on her four-inches heels.

Immediately, she spotted Nott lounging on the couch that she had vacated. Squaring her shoulders, she smiled and stalked off to him.

* * *

**1st November, 2001**  
**Autor Office**  
**The Ministry of Magic**  
 **10.41 hrs**

Hermione had a skip in her step as she walked towards Draco's office.

Most of them, working here at the Ministry had had a day off, yesterday, to let their energies recharge after having partied into the early hours of the morning at the Malfoys’ Halloween party. She had, too.

And after that, Theo Nott had kept Hermione way too occupied, not leaving her with any opportunity to inform Draco of this newest development in her life.

Without knocking, as usual, she burst into Draco's office. And found him, as usual, engrossed in another bundle of centuries old parchments.

“Good morning, Draco!” she cheerfully wished, dropping into one of the visitors’ chairs.

He looked up with a smirk, and nodded. “You look like you had an _exceptionally_ good morning, Hermione.”

She nodded, almost thrumming with excitement. But he'd already gone back to the parchments before him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “So... I spent the night with Theo. And, _oh_ , what a night!”

Draco lifted his face up, grimacing. “Hermione. I'm happy for you. But _please_ spare me the details, will you?”

Hermione laughed. “Will you listen! Draco, he… Theo asked me out!”

Draco's head snapped up at that, mouth hanging open. “He did? Wow, that's…” He shook his head, and a slow, baffled smile crawled up his lips. “A―and? Did you say yes?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “ _Of course_ , I said yes, Draco!”

His eyes widened and he leant back in seat, mumbling another, “wow.”

“Draco?” Hermione asked in concern. Why was he being weird?

“I mean, _wow_!” he exclaimed, then, leaning forth to give her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. “That's really amazing, Hermione. Theo is a great bloke.”

Something seemed off about this. Why was Draco point-blank _appreciating_ her? She had become used to him complaining about every guy she got together with. What changed?

Shaking her head, Hermione decided that Draco must actually believe that Theo was a nice guy. Well! If anything, it only meant that she'd done something good!

“Won't you congratulate me?” she asked, hating how small her voice sounded.

Draco released a loud sigh, before looking up at her with a resigned smile. “Come here,” he mumbled as he stood up, walking around the table to engulf her in a hug.

Hermione giggled into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still at my mother's place. I'll be going back on the 13th.   
> xo!


	4. Chapter 4

**5th November, 2001**  
**Harry's Apartment**  
**05.21 hrs**

A catastrophe had happened. _Harry_ had caused a catastrophe.

A week before his wedding to Ginny, he had shacked up with Pansy _bloody_ Parkinson, of all people. And now he'd called in Hermione and Draco for assistance. Theo had come along, as well.

Hermione took another gulp of the firewhiskey in her hand, cluelessly looking at her pacing, blonde best friend, who was mumbling curses at intervals. Her own boyfriend was seated next to her on the couch, laughing at the entire ridiculous situation.

“Theo,” she whispered, “stop laughing, please!”

Theo laughed harder, now turning to look at Harry, himself, who guiltily adjusted his specs.

Hermione released a tired breath, fixing her gaze on Pansy Parkinson's dozing form.

“Potter,” Draco suddenly called out, voice icy; even Hermione felt worried about Harry. “Do you, or do you not plan on taking this further?” he asked, pointing at Pansy.

Hermione shot up from her seat, looking at Draco, incredulously. “What do―Draco! _Obviously_ , he doesn't―”

“I do.”

Hermione turned on her heels, gaping at Harry. Theo broke down into loud peals of laughter. “Mother _fucker_ , this is golden!”

Even as Draco shot him an irritated look, Hermione focussed on Harry. “ _What_?” she asked, blinking in shock.

“I…” Harry wiped his face with a hand, taking his glasses off. “This wasn't…the first time.”

Hermione swayed in place, and Draco rushed to support her, holding her shoulders from behind. “What the _fuck_ , Potter? Do you mean you've slept with her before, too?”

Harry lowered his gaze to the fireplace he stood before. “Yeah. When I was on a mission in Belgium…we sort of met, and…”

“And we can imagine the rest,” Theo announced, snorting.

“You've been cheating on Ginny?” Hermione asked, frozen in place.

“No, he hasn't exac―Hermione, you need to calm down, okay?” Draco said to her, softly, placing a warm kiss against her temple. “Let's talk about this, okay?”

“But...but what about Ginny?” she lamented, turning around to clutch at Draco's wrists.

Theo's arm wrapped around her waist from behind, and she watched as a shadow crossed Draco's face. Before she could've delved deeper, though, Draco shrugged her grip off his hands, and walked up to Harry.

“I suppose she asked you a question, Potter.”

“What are you asking him, Draco?” Theo scoffed from behind Hermione. “Haven't you seen his face? He'll break it off with the fiancée, obviously.”

Hermione swallowed past a lump of emotions I'm her throat. “This is so horrible.”

“Hey,” Theo cooed into her ear, lips brushing her earlobe, before he planted a kiss behind it. “Hey, look at me. It's _okay_. Everything will be fine.”

Hermione turned around in his embrace, resting her head over his chest. “I hope so.”

Theo gave her waist a squeeze before gripping the back of her neck to tilt her face up. Her eyes fluttered close as he swooped down and kissed her deeply.

“Oh, God, guys,” Harry grunted from the other end of the room. “This is so gross, get a r―hey, Malfoy, where are you going?”

Hermione heard heavy footfalls walk out of the room, and shut her eyes tighter.

* * *

**11th November, 2001**  
**Hermione's Apartment**  
**17.05 hrs**

“Come on, pick up,” Hermione mumbled into the phone, briefly wondering if Draco was still having troubles handling the Muggle contraption.

“Hermione,” came his curt response, and even though that ensured that Draco could handle a mobile phone well, Hermione stopped short at the coldness seeping through his voice.

“I, uh…are you busy? Is this not the best time?” she asked, biting down on her lip as she tried to recall the last time she'd felt so weirded out when talking to Draco.

“No, no, it's fine,” he reassured, and Hermione's shoulders eased down at the familiarity in his tone. “I was just reading something through. So. What is it?”

Hermione smiled, turning around to look at the black haired wizard standing before her full length mirror. “I sort of need you here? There's an emergency,” she began, pausing to laugh when Harry shot her an unimpressed look. “Harry's here, and he's panicking. Can you come, give him a small pep talk?”

Draco chuckled. “Are you at his place?”

Hermione smiled. There was her best friend! “No, he's at mine.”

“Alright,” he said, shortly, and hung up.

Hermione had barely put her phone away, when in a whirl, Draco apparated to the middle of her bedroom. She flashed him a grin, and he nodded in return, wide eyes looking around.

“Oh, Harry is in there,” she informed, pointing to the walk-in closet next to her bathroom door.

She laid back on her bed while two of her best friends stayed inside the closet. A minute later, they came out, Harry grimacing and Draco laughing.

“What happened?” she asked, sitting up.

“Nothing much, I just advised him to keep cheesiness out of it if he wants to make out with her at the end of the night,” Draco said, punching Harry's shoulder, playfully.

“ _Stop_ , Malfoy,” Harry grumbled, walking out of the bedroom.

Hermione laughed. “So, you're leaving?” she called out.

“Yep!” Harry yelled back. “Wish me luck!”

“Stop, you wanker! You've slept with her twice, you don't need any luck!” Draco yelled back, sitting down on the bed next to her with a laugh.

Harry disapparated with a pop, and Hermione released a breath. “Wow. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. Who would've thought?” she mused, looking at Draco.

Draco shrugged a shoulder. “Well, yeah. But Hermione Granger and Theo Nott seems just as out of place, I believe.”

Hermione snorted. “Touché.”

Draco stood up, suddenly, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. “I… I should probably go back to the office.”

Hermione's heart fell. 

He was closing up on her. After four years of wonderful friendship, he was shutting her out.

She jumped out of the bed, and planted herself in front of her. He came to a sudden stop, wide gray eyes looking at her in surprise.

“Hermione, what―”

“Shut up,” Hermione hissed out, taking a step further towards him, ignoring the way her breasts pushed up against his chest, or the way his eyes immediately dropped to them. “What's going on with you, Draco?” she whispered, placing a palm against his cheek, softly.

His eyes flashed up to meet hers, and they held her captive. She couldn't look away, couldn't blink, couldn't even imagine turning away from the intensity that shone in his silver orbs, that turned slimmer and slimmer by each passing moment.

She heard him release a rugged breath, and her own breathing pattern changed. He leant infinitesimally closer, and Hermione almost shut her eyes.

But before she could've, he blinked, and the spell was broken.

_What the hell was that?_

She coughed aloud, dropping her hand and taking a step away.

A mask fell upon his face, and he gave her a tight smile. “I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione. I'm perfectly fine,” he said, patting her shoulder in a manner that felt too alienated to her.

He walked around her, down her living room. Hermione stood rooted to her place, trying to ignore the wild beating of her heart, or the sweat beading her forehead.

“I hope you don't mind me using your fireplace!” Draco called out, before a loud yell of, “the Ministry of Magic,” followed his exit.

Hermione fell down, face first, on her bed. She couldn't believe how close she'd come to kissing him, today.

_Oh hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are taking shape, people! Please read and review! ❤


End file.
